Despair
by Genki-Kun
Summary: Hinata Is Kidnapped From The Hyuuga Clan, Only One Person Can Rescue Her........Neji
1. Chapter 1

Despair:

This is my first fan fic, so please, any helpful reviews or comments would be really appreciated. Also a quick sorry if I accidentally misspell one or more of the used jutsu's.

It all began on a strange mysterious morning...

A tear rolled down Hinata's mothers cheek. Not just a normal tear, But a tear full of despair and helplessness. As that morning Hinata had disappeared. No trace had actually been found about her dissapearence. A few rumours had already travelled around the Hyuuga clan, but none of them was to be confirmed yet.

Hinata's father only knew of one person who knew Hinata enough, and was powerful enough to track her down...Neji. Due to lack of Ninja training and physical training her parents had became weak and frail. Neji's father himself was ambushed while on a mission and was left injured so he could not help either. The only person in the Hyuuga clan who could bring her back safely was Neji.

A message was sent out swiftly to inform Neji of what happened, but from what had got back to Hinata's parents Neji had disappeared to. Some members of the clan believed they were both been kidnapped for the secrets of the Byakugan. But that was wrong, Neji had heard footsteps outside of Hinata's room, as he was practicing alone at night. After seeing some shadows running of with a slumped body he decided to chase after them.

A few minutes later he noticed that they had stopped, He used Byakugan and took a look around, he noticed three bodies, one unconscious, and the other two having extremely high chakra limits.

He ran over many plans in his mind, one stuck out the most. He would use smoke bombs for a diversion and try and rescue Hinata. But he knew he would have to act quickly...

He threw 5 smoke bombs and plunged down into the smoke, he used Byakugan and picked up Hinata's limp body. He jumped off into the trees and then he noticed...This wasn't Hinata... 


	2. Chapter 2

A ball of smoke appeared where and Hinata's body exploded, throwing smoke all around Neji. Before Neji could grasp the situation he was hit with a harsh axle kick, sending him hurling into the ground. Neji picked himself up and quickly dived backwards, taking a defensive stance. Out from the smoke two Missing-Nin came stepping out.

"We Are The Twin Blade's Of The Azreal"They both said in an eery musky voice.

Neji had heard of the Azreal, A Village which dabbled in dark magic and demons. He had never came across such foe's with such a dark aura as these two. He knew that these two missin-nin would be hard to defeat.

Neji swifty ran towards the missing-nin, he struck one with Jyuken, While the other twin quickly span around his partner and kicked Neji in the chin, sending him flipping into some bush's.

"I need to think of a plan" Neji thought to himself, knowing that if he ran into this situation.

"Hey Tai, Over here I think he's watching us from somewhere" shouted one of the missing-nin.

"I know what you mean Kai, I think he's hiding somewhere" Replied the other missing-nin. So far Neji had gathered there names and what village they were from, Kai and Tai from the Azreal.

Suddenly the two twins span backwards a few feet and both performed Katon Housenka, sending flames into all the near by bushs. Neji predicted this attack and swifty dived onto a bow of a near by tree. The two twins quicky span backwards again and used Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu. Fire came flowing from Kai and Tai's mouth, torching the tree Neji was in.

As the tree burned to the ground Neji dived out in front of the two twins and used Jyuken, Striking them in the wrist and the shoulder. Neji then suddenly lept backwards expecting an attack...Somehow they used Kawarimi...Both twins appeared behind Neji and... 


	3. Chapter 3

The two twins performed a spinning axe kick, sending Neji flying into a tree, As neji stood up he noticed a quick shimmer and dived out the way. If Neji had of moved a few seconds later, then he would be covered in Kunai.

Neji looked closer at the Kunai, and he noticed they had explosive tags on them. Neji quickly ran up a tree, backflipped of the tree's large bow and threw himself behind the two twins, He quickly performed Jyuken. Striking Kai with his elbow, then twisting round and strong Tai with his fist.

The twins both fell to the ground, Both stuttering, both shaking. Neji knew that this wasnt going to be the end of this battle, he knew something alot more powerful, and alot more dangerous would arise from these two beings. 


End file.
